Survivalist Game Wiki
New to the game? Read the Getting Started page Wikis Connected to here *http://twdfan630s-zombie-survival-stories.wikia.com/wiki/TWDFan630%27s_Zombie_Survival_Stories_Wiki **TWDFan630 still needs new members to join there.(Must Have a Wiki Account) *More Coming Soon....... Several Notable Users *User:TWDFan630 *User:The Supreme Deity *User:Bob the PR bot *User:Survivor56 *More To Be Added..... Intro Screenshot 1.jpg Screenshot 2.jpg Screenshot 3.jpg Screenshot 4.jpg Wiki-background TheSurvivalistIndieGameCharacterMainScreen.png JOE ALICE ISHAM TRIO COVER.jpg SurvivalistMap.png Survivalist.jpg 2015-06-08 00001.jpg 2015-06-06 00005.jpg 2015-06-06 00002.jpg Survivalist is a Survivalist RPG indie game on Xbox Live Marketplace and Steam (including PC). It is mainly about surviving the zombie apocalypse and raiders that come with them too, but also building a safe community for your ever-growing base. There are many missions to complete as well! We have a couple of contributors, but any help would be greatly appreciated! Wiki Contents List Weapons * Pistol * Shotgun * Assault Rifle * Sniper Rifle * RPG * Molotov Cocktail Main Elements * Construction * Farming * Combat * Protagonists * Minor Characters Structures * Wood Fence * Wood Gate * Wire Fence * Wire Gate Updates Xbox 360 *Update 1 *Update 2 *Update 3 * Update 4 * Update 5 * Update 6 * Update 7 * Update 8 * Update 9 * Update 10 PC * Update 1 * Update 2 * Update 3 * Update 4 * Update 5 * Update 6 * Update 7 * Update 8 * Update 9 * Update 10 * Update 11 Blogposts http://survivalistgame.blogspot.com/ Co-op Multiplayer TBA 'Survivors' Template for the characters http://survivalist-xbox-360-indie-game.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_Infobox 'Infection Strains ' Green Strain: The most common of all the infected strains. If a survivor is bitten by a Green Strain, they have around an in-game week to find a green antidote before the survivor dies. Green Strain infected possess no special traits. (First Example: TomCat Mission) Blue Strain: 'The slightly rarer strain. If a survivor is bitten by a Blue Strain, they have an in-game day to find a blue antidote before the survivor dies. Blue Strain iftected have slightly more health than the Green Strain infected. ''(First Example: El Dorado Mission) '''Red Strain: Much rarer than both Green and Blue. If a survivor is bitten by a Red Strain, they have a matter of minutes to find a red antidote before the survivor dies. Red Strains have the more health than the Green or Blue Strains (First Example: Corpse Valley Mission) 'White Strain: '''The 2nd rarest strain. If a survivor is bitten by a White Strain, the survivor has approximately 3-5 seconds to live before they die. With no antigen available, it's essentially the kiss of death for the afflicted survivor. White Strains have far greater health than Red, Blue, or Green strains. ''(First Example: Insulin/Red Sands Mission Part) 'Gray Strain(Aka the Living Infected Strain): '''The rarest of all strains. If a survivor is bitten by a Gray Strain, the survivor presumely gets knocked out, and themselves becomes among the source of it. Gray Strain has the same details as the Green Strain. The map shows that the victims of it shows nothing under their names, which help supports the theory if it being the "Living Infected" Strain. ''(First Example: Devil's Dulley Gang Mission) Category:Browse